


Silver Accents on a Golden Canvas

by shamebucket



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Belly Kink, Breast Fucking, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28126740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamebucket/pseuds/shamebucket
Summary: In a world where Jesse and Andrea stayed together and safe, Jesse finds a new appreciation for his girlfriend.
Relationships: Andrea Cantillo/Jesse Pinkman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Writing Rainbow Silver





	Silver Accents on a Golden Canvas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SegaBarrett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SegaBarrett/gifts).



Jesse sighs as he closes the door behind him, rubbing his eyes. Man, what a day. It's been - different, getting used to living a normal life, a life without Mr. White, a life without doing crazy shit or getting high (except the occasional toke), a life where he has a respectable enough job and everything. A job that he can tell other people point blank that he has and not get into any trouble. Only one part of this new life feels natural, like it clicked into place easily as soon as Mr. White was behind bars. 

"Brock's in bed?" 

Jesse smiles warmly at Andrea, who is curled up with a body pillow. Her bare legs look slightly damp from the shower she just took, and the edge of her lace chemise curls around her upper thigh. "Yeah, made sure he shut off the 360 for the night. Even if he's gotten his homework done and shit, he still needs to sleep up so he can do well in school. Can have too much of a good thing, you know?" 

"Mmm," Andrea hums to herself, sitting up. Jesse reflexively swallows as he's able to look at her body more clearly. "I'm not sure if I _do_ know," she says slyly, giving Jesse a look. Jesse is trying his damnedest not to stare, but it's so _hard_. 

Andrea is largely pregnant with their baby now, her rounded belly curving over her thighs as she sits. Her breasts sit atop the swell, slightly bigger now that she's almost eight months pregnant, and seeing Andrea like this makes Jesse want to slide into bed with her and stay there until the baby is born. Preferably doing things that led to this situation in the first place, but merely admiring Andrea's body would be enough if she wasn't up to it. 

Jesse raises an eyebrow, his mouth hanging open slightly as he tries to find words. "Well, I mean... Brock's still a kid." He yanks off his T-shirt and jeans and crawls onto bed. "He's gotta learn self-discipline. It's good to let him know, you know, enough's enough. We're the adults here, right?" 

Andrea smirks. "Aha. So, Mr. Grown-Up," Andrea croons, leaning in towards Jesse. Their noses are almost touching. "When is enough _enough_ for you?" She grasps his wrist and places his hand on her belly. Their daughter shifts inside of her, but Jesse doesn't want to pay any mind to that right now. 

Jesse kisses her, his hands caressing Andrea's stomach. Andrea sighs happily and kisses him back, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as she deepens the kiss. 

Okay. So, about self-discipline. Jesse is starting to think that might be a little overrated. 

His hands push up Andrea's chemise, the fabric bunching between the top of her belly and her breasts. Even though his eyes are closed, even though he's kissing her, Jesse has memorized the shape and color of Andrea's stomach. It's different than it used to be. Silver stretch marks accent the gold of her skin, and Jesse can see them in his mind's eye just by feeling the subtle texture against his fingertips. She was self-conscious of them at first, but seems to have grown used to Jesse's particular appreciation of her and now seems to long for this intimate touch. 

"Maybe," Jesse mumbles between kisses, "I can never have enough." 

"Seems inconvenient." Andrea places her hand on the tent in Jesse's boxers. "Are you - " she starts, but moans as one of Jesse's hands slips between her thighs. As Jesse expected, she's not wearing panties. " - sure about that..." Her hand slowly strokes up and down Jesse's cock through the fabric of his underwear. 

Jesse thinks he could probably come just like this pretty damn easily, but that wouldn't be very fun. His fingers spread her and slide through her slick. "I dunno," he says conversationally. Andrea clenches around him as he slides in two fingers and grinds the heel of his palm against her clit. "Probably." Carefully, he kisses down Andrea's neck and shoulder. Andrea pants. She's been a lot more sensitive the past couple of weeks, and Jesse definitely isn't complaining. Getting his sexy pregnant girlfriend off is a massive turn-on in and of itself. It doesn't even matter that Andrea's hand has slid off of his cock to pull down the fabric covering her breasts. One of her hands has found its way to her stiff nipple, and she squeezes and pinches as Jesse fingers her. Oh, but it wouldn't do for her to do this all on her own. Jesse lowers his mouth to her other nipple and wraps his lips around it, gently suckling. 

"Jesse!" Andrea cries, grinding down on his hand as she pulses rhythmically around his fingers. 

He doesn't want to hurt her or cause her any discomfort at all, so he pulls his hand away to gently stroke her lower belly. He kisses the less-sensitive soft flesh of her breast and grins. "I dunno, would you say that alone satisfied you? Or did that do nothing to quench your thirst?" 

Andrea exhales softly as she lays on her back. "Hmm. Maybe you should show me what else you have to offer." 

"Gladly." Jesse is still hard, his cock pressing insistently against the constraints of his boxers, but it's going to have to wait a little bit. After giving Andrea a single, tender kiss, he repositions himself so his face is right at Andrea's popped navel. This baby is big, the doctor told them, and she's healthy. Still, this baby is larger than Brock was, so Andrea has gotten bigger than she ever did with Brock - and faster, too. He kisses her bellybutton and trails lower bit by bit, his lips taking extra care with Andrea's stretch marks. Slick from when he fingered her clings to her pubic hair, and he happily licks it up. 

"Jesse," Andrea breathes, and grasps onto Jesse's hair as he licks up from the bottom of her hole to her sensitive clit. Jesse moans as he tastes, feels how wet she still is - and how some of this wetness is already new. His tongue pushes inside of her as he nuzzles against her and she groans, her thighs trembling on either side of his face. He squeezes them gently as he eats her out, happily wriggling his tongue inside her, suckling her labia, kissing and licking her hardened clit. 

It doesn't take long until she comes a second time. 

Jesse lifts his head from between her legs and grins up at her. "So... about that discipline. Had enough?" 

"Wait," she says, sitting back up. "I'm not done yet." 

"Huh, okay." Jesse sits on his knees. "What do you want me to do next?" 

"Sit on the edge of the bed. I'll take care of it from here." Jesse frowns slightly at this - he should be taking care of his pregnant girlfriend and not the other way around - but allows it. 

With a little effort, Andrea slides off the side of the bed and gets down on her knees in front of Jesse. He instantly turns red. There's something intensely erotic about seeing Andrea like this - her belly looks even bigger from this angle. With practiced hands, she slides Jesse's cock out of his boxers, and - to Jesse's surprise - does not instantly put it in her mouth. 

Instead, she shimmies closer. She reaches between her legs and gives a single, wanton moan as she fingers herself for a few moments, and then slicks the area between her bare breasts. When she's satisfied, she wraps her soft, warm breasts on either side of Jesse's cock, and then slowly starts moving them back and forth. 

"Oh, fuck," Jesse pants, unable to resist the urge to gently rut between his girlfriend's slick breasts. Her firm belly presses against the bottom of his cock, contrasting with the tender flesh that surrounds him. He closes his eyes and groans, his fingers digging into their bed sheets. It's a completely different sensation than oral or penetrative sex, but _damn..._

Andrea rubs her breasts against Jesse's length, pressing against his hard cock, and then she leans forward to lick his leaking cockhead. He almost comes instantly, but chews the inside of his cheek to distract himself from the overwhelming pleasure, and the intensely erotic visual of his girlfriend doing all of these things to him. This isn't something that she's done before, but it was something that she came up with on her own, so it seems like she's into it. 

"Mmm," she sighs as she wraps her lips around the head of his cock, suckling languidly as she moves her breasts faster up and down. 

They've had a lot of sex before, especially up to the conception of their daughter, but something about the way that Andrea is fucking Jesse now is getting him hot and bothered in a completely new way. He grits his teeth and slowly rolls his hips, and Andrea accommodates to him, molds her breasts around him. It's less intense overall than fucking her in the "normal" way, the way that they usually would have before her belly got too big, but that almost makes this more sexy. Andrea might be doing this because she wants Jesse to feel as good as she does, and it does feel incredibly, _incredibly_ good. 

"I'm gonna come," Jesse warns, and Andrea pulls off of him. She grins, biting her lip as she squeezes her breasts around him tighter, and he groans her name as jet after jet of come paints her breasts. Now, both her belly and her tits are covered in silver - even if they are different hues. 

"And just think," Andrea says, using Jesse's thighs as leverage to push herself up onto her feet, "this never would have happened if you had insisted that there _was_ too much of a good thing." 

Jesse leans over to the bedside table and pulls out some pet wipes, tenderly wiping his seed off of Andrea's chest and stomach. He knows what he's about to say sounds a little cheesy, but he can't stop himself. "When it comes to you," he says, "I don't think I'll ever have enough." 

Andrea smiles gently at him and kisses him chastely on the lips. "All right, then," she says softly. "So, do I give you another hour before round two?" 

Jesse blushes deeply. "Um, yeah, sure." 

In the morning, Brock frowns at Jesse as Jesse downs a third cup of coffee before they've even pulled out of the driveway. "You okay, Jesse? I thought you said no Xbox after 10." 

"Yeah, well..." Jesse pinches the bridge of his nose. "Do as I say, not as I do." 

(Not that Jesse has any real regrets.)


End file.
